


Weird in a Good Way

by ImWithEnjolras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Or how they went from friends to best friends to being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good," I said, "I've always wanted to be weird in a good way." - Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe, Benjamin Alire Sáenz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird in a Good Way

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of the fills I did for SASO2015, hope you like it!

“What do you think of me, Aone-san?” They’ve really only just met. It’s the first day of middle school and a rather stoic Aone Takanobu is startled out of his reverie. He’s exchanged only names with the boy beside him out of necessity and out of nervousness - he knows that his face always looks angry and he also knows that no one sits next to him on the train.

Aone shrugs. Futakuchi Kenji grins, “we’ll get along just fine, Aone Takanobu-san.” Aone kind of wishes this boy who he does not yet know will become his best friend (and one day the boy he loves who loves him back) would stop calling him by his full name.

Futakuchi doesn’t kick the habit until well past Christmas.

And thus begins their extremely weird friendship. Aone Takanobu hardly talks and Futakuchi Kenji can’t seem to stop. This suits them just fine - they have a mutual affection for small kittens and anime. They also join their middle school volleyball team together despite not knowing a thing about volleyball. The first day in, Futakuchi bursts out laughing - Aone is hilariously tiny in comparison to both their senpai and Futakuchi himself.

But even the team captain can see Aone’s potential - solid core, a quiet work ethic, and a figure that will definitely fill out and surprise everyone.

It’s summer break and the boys are splayed out in the middle of Futakuchi’s backyard. Futakuchi’s complaining about how suddenly Aone grew five inches ‘literally overnight.’

They become silent, the only sound interrupting the quiet is Futakuchi violently biting into a popsicle. “What do you think of me, Aone?”

Aone shrugs. He isn’t sure if Futakuchi even saw it, but he assumes that his friend does. He quietly gets up and Futakuchi seamlessly starts talking again as he follows Aone onto the main sidewalk. The quiet boy leads the way to a candy store and Futakuchi stares, stunned to silence for once.

Futakuchi sticks to Aone as the boy bypasses the lollipops and jawbreakers, ignoring the chocolate bars and cotton candy. He reaches for a plastic bag and starts digging around in a rather full bin. His face scrunches up when he’s forced to bend down a little. This used to be right at shoulder height.

Futakuchi watches silently as his best friend fills the bag and pays for it. They head outside and Futakuchi’s questions go a mile a minute. But he stops talking when Aone sticks the bag under Futakuchi’s nose.

“What’s this?”

“Sour gummies.” Aone grunts, which sounds more like a baby lion trying to roar.

“What for?”

“You.”

“Why?” Aone shrugs.

“I like you. And you’re sad about..” Aone trails off, vaguely gesturing to his new height.

“I’m not sad.” Even so, Futakuchi pouts, but he takes the plastic bag anyway. “This can’t be good for you.”

Aone shrugs again. Futakuchi takes one and pops it in his mouth.

Three years down the road when they’re heading to one of Futakuchi’s many dental appointments, Aone remembers this day and he wishes he had never introduced Futakuchi Kenji to those damned sour gummies.

In their last year in middle school, both boys go through an insane growth spurt. Aone even moreso.

“Why. Are. You. So. Tall.” Each word is punctuated by Futakuchi bumping his head between Aone’s shoulder blades - yes, Aone has become that tall.

Aone shrugs - this action has become a staple in their relationship. Futakuchi wraps his arms around Aone’s waist. This too has become a staple action in their relationship.

“Grow back down!” Futakuchi whines. “Where did my cute, tiny Aone go?” None of this garners strange looks from their classmates or the volleyball team captain who is also in their class. This is normal for these two.

Aone shrugs again. “Stop shrugging.” Futakuchi further buries his head into Aone’s back.

“Don’t fall asleep.” Aone’s voice vibrates through his whole body. Along with the growth spurt, Aone’s voice had deepened and even more space is put between him and strangers on the train from his even more somber resting face. This is fine, though. This gives Futakuchi more space on the train and more chance to monopolize Aone Takanobu’s time.

“You can’t make me.” Aone sighs, but says nothing else, returning to his bento.

Futakuchi is quiet for a while and Aone would have assumed that the boy really had fallen asleep if not for the still strong grip around his waist. “What do you think of me, Aone?”

He shrugs. Aone figures he should give Futakuchi a real answer someday, but this has become his default.

They write the same high school entrance exams and enter the same high school. People aren’t yet used to Aone and are even less used to Futakuchi’s antics and how familiar he is with the brow-less giant. It takes six months for the stares and the whispers to subside.

But such is the effect of Futakuchi Kenji - he, in his abrasive and loud manner, helps everyone relax and change their minds about Aone Takanobu. For this, Aone is eternally grateful.

But still, no one but Futakuchi sits next to him on the train.

It’s snowing and nearly Christmas of their first year in high school when Futakuchi tugs Aone’s hand just as they’re about to step onto school grounds. “What do you think of me, Takanobu?”

For a second, Aone opens his mouth, but in the end he opts to shrug. Futakuchi smiles.

Datekou is a strong school and they are honoured to be a part of a volleyball team with such a legacy. Both of their heights are daunting, taller than some of the second years even. But they still work just as hard to earn their spots as starters and neither can imagine doing this without the other by their side.

Their second year in high school is a rough one as they assume the roles their senpai had left for them. It’s late in the evening and they’re locking up the gym when Futakuchi turns to Aone. “What do you think of me, Takanobu?”

Aone drops his arms to his sides. He’s thought about this for a while, spending late nights forming and reforming the words he’d say the next time Futakuchi asks him this. But his long nights of preparation fail him now and he can’t bring to mind anything that he’d thought of. Futakuchi just sighs and is about to leave when Aone gently grasps his elbow.

Aone presses his lips to Futakuchi’s and that’s answer enough.

In their third and final year, they make it to third in the nation, ending their volleyball careers on a high note. Their graduation ceremony just ended and Aone and Futakuchi branch off from their loud, elated classmates.

Futakuchi takes hold of Aone’s hands. They’re large and warm as they encompass his. “What do you think of me, Taka?”

“.....Weird.” Aone blushes. It’s the first answer he’s ever given, but it’s accurate. “In a good way.”

Futakuchi bursts out laughing before throwing his arms around Aone’s neck. “Good. Just what I’ve been aiming for!”

  
‘Weird in a good way’ is Aone’s way of telling Futakuchi ‘I love you’.


End file.
